Snowbelle of the Ball
by A-Gallade
Summary: *Valentine's Day Amourshipping One-shot* Incarcerated in a hospital after an incurable condition struck her, Serena watches helplessly as her time in the world ticks away. With the Snowbelle City Valentine's Day Festival in town for one day only, Ash does what he can to make the final days in Serena's life something to be remembered forever…


**Hi, ho, Fanfiction community! Another Amourshipping Fanfic! Woop Woop!**

***Ahem* And Happy Valentine's Day! In spirit of the holiday, here's a fic I thought about for a while, but never really had the chance to accomplish, so just tied it into Valentine's Day and rushed it for today. Still, this proved very, very challenging to write about. **

**This is a serious fic and a very experimental one at that with ideas and concepts I'm not used to writing or talking about, or even have much experience on. I chose to use the themes of death and fate and destiny as the basis for this fic, so it's something I'm most definitely not used to, but because it was something I really wanted to write about for a very long time, I thought I'd cross it in to Valentine's Day.**

**It's been a while, so I'm not expecting it to be good. It's purely for experimental purposes and shifting into more sensitive genres. I kinda rushed it to get it in on time for Valentine's Day so most of it was written when I was really tired late last night, nor am I expecting everyone to like it. **

**Nevertheless, here's a Valentine's Day story about a slighly OOC cast of characters in situation that would never happen. I do hope you enjoy it and that you have a wonderful day.**

* * *

**.:. Snowbelle of the Ball .:.**

Serena gazed out the windowpane with a sullen frown, keeping her eyes fixated on the snowflakes that fell from the sky at their steady pace. Pressing her hands against the window, her warm breath cushioned against the frozen glass, condensing and clouding up her faint reflection.

She sighed, leaning to her left where she picked up a leaflet with the words 'The World Famous 32nd Snowbelle City Valentine's Day Festival!' beautifully presented at the front.

A smile drew to her face as she turned the page and saw the images of the most well-dressed of gentleman looking as sharp and as handsome as ever donning their black and white formalwear whilst harbouring the lovable charm and playful smiles that enticed their dates, adorning the utmost beautiful of dresses, no doubt made from the finest materials from the furthest reaches of the world.

One girl in particular looked especially elegant, her makeup both sophisticated and alluring. Serena figured she was the belle of the ball with just about every guy there at her fingertips. Indeed, she was definitely beautiful, Serena also figured, feeling a tint of jealousy at how she'd won the genetic lottery.

She then turned to her right and looked at her own withering image in the mirror. Instantly, a pain struck her heart harder than anything else she'd been through in her life. She was no longer the pretty, young, cheery girl she was so used to recognise in the mirror every morning, but rather, the image of something that started to feel like the new norm.

She looked dreary and tired, worn down by the numerous tests and examinations she's been put under over the past few days, the condition beginning to have a more external effect on the young girl. The muscles it took to smile weren't even worth the aching pain after a while. Her skin was paling to a white only comparable to the snowflakes outside. The pink complexion that rosed up her blush looked beyond redemption. Raising her hand once more, Serena felt her impending time impose a weakness upon her like none other keeping her down.

A second later, she broke, bursting into a flood of tears.

"It's not fair!" she cried under her breath. "It's not fair. It's not fair. _It's not fair_!" she said. Her hands scrambled to her reddened eyes, rubbing intently as she tried to regain her composure, coughing and spluttering as they welled up to a darker shade.

Over to her left, upon a bedside cabinet, she saw a plethora of pills, all shapes and sizes with scientific names in languages she'd never seen before. The only thing she knew about the pills, as she did for the few days she was there, was that she was to take them all in a day, each day for her last remaining days at the Snowbelle City Hospital. Even she knew that they were just prolonging the inevitable for as long as possible, maintaining the crushing pain and the incoming thought of her life's end as the curse within her body continued to brew and weaken her until she-

"Excuse me, Miss Serena. You have a few visitors," a young nurse said from behind the door.

Serena promptly sat up and quickly brushed her hand through her hair, straightened her clothes out and looked herself in the mirror one final time, giving herself a much-needed smile. Even though she knew it was her travelling companions at the door, and even though she knew very well that they've seen her at her worst before, there was still the warm, caressing feeling in her heart that shuddered from knowing that one of those people behind that door was Ash Ketchum.

"Come in," she replied, her voice feeling a little weakened and strained.

The door opened to reveal only two of Serena's friends: Clemont and Ash. Both looked broken and saddened, their slow walk towards Serena's bedside feeling like an eternity trapped in bubble. They both politely waved and did their best to muster a smile, taking their seats either side of the young, hospitalised girl.

"Hey, Serena. How you holding up?" Clemont asked, the sensitive tone in his voice elevated.

Serena pulled a heartfelt smile. "I wish I could say I was well enough to be back on the road with you guys. Where's Bonnie, anyway?" she said, looking at both Clemont's sides for her younger friend and the little sister of her travelling companion.

Clemont fell silent for a moment. "It was hard for her. She burst into tears before she could even reach the hospital. Still, I'll try and get her to see you before…well, you know…" he remarked, feeling a little uncomfortable as a heavy lump took to his throat, unable to finish his words.

Serena held his hand for a second and smiled once more. "I know, thank you," she replied. She tried to look as strong as possible, not just for herself, but for her friends whom she wanted to keep as far away as being worried about her situation.

They both turned to Ash who had his eyes fixated outside the window, gazing intently at the outside world. The snow outside was less an uncommon sight than it was an attraction for the eyes, a myriad of eyespots boasted as the preparations for the Snowbelle City Valentine's Day Festival were drawing to incoming close. In less than an hour, the Festival was due to open.

"You sure you're not able to come to the festival?" Ash said, a little saddened.

It pained Serena to see him like this. His skin paled from malnutrition and the sombre frown on his face looked immovable. His eyes looked tired, as if not sleeping for days with the pounding thoughts of the unavoidable fate of his travelling companion restlessly beating away.

She still had the memories of the Ash from before – the brave boy who'd face anything and everything with a smile on his face and a steadfast attitude, a contagious personality and an aura that never saw a bad day as the positive in everything always seemed to outshine the dark. She missed his childlike beam and auburn eyes that shone like a spotlight upon her for their journey together. Ever since they reunited only a few months ago, she felt the indefinable glimmer in his eye that only made her want to spend more time with him, and over time, Serena felt he was beginning to look at her in the same way. After all their adventures they've been through, it was only natural for a young girl like Serena to have within her a space reserved for only Ash.

"I would've loved to, but they said… I can't go," she said, the smallest of tears forming in the corner of her eye. "Examinations, tests, you know all that…" she added, nervously laughing as her cheeks began to redden. "They're scared that I'm too weak to be outside the hospital, let alone outside in the snow, even if it is for the Festival."

Ash fell silent for a short moment. "It's not fair, is it?" he said, smirking a little, and for the first time since sitting down, facing Serena with his own reddened eyes.

She merely replied with a shake of the head then picked up the leaflet describing the upcoming event at Snowbelle City.

"I think they're just trying to prolong anything. Still. You guys can have tons of fun without me! Even if I won't be allowed to go, I don't want that to stop you guys from having a great time." She took a deep breath and clenched her fist. "You should take a girl, Ash," she suddenly said.

Ash's eyes widened. "A girl?" he softly asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not even kidding either. I bet there's a whole bunch of cute girls who'd happily go with you. And besides, it's Valentine's Day! The very last thing you're meant to do is spend the day alone," Serena winked with her finger raised. "I should still be here by tomorrow morning. You can tell me all about who the lucky girl is then," she remarked, shuddering and shaking in her endeavours to sound upbeat and enthusiastic.

She gulped, swallowing down her attempts at making Ash feel as happy as possible. Incarcerated in a hospital with the time ticking faster than she or any of her friends hoped, knowing Ash was going to be okay ultimately surpassed any other priority on her mind at that moment, even if her words hurt as much as it did.

"We'll definitely see you tomorrow morning. First thing. We promise," Clemont exclaimed. "And I'll try my best to make Bonnie come by as well. I'm sure she misses you, it's just tough for someone her age," he gingerly said.

"It's quite alright. I couldn't blame her, to be honest," Serena replied with as bright a giggle as she could summon. "But please do. I miss her, too."

Cropping her head through the door, the young lady from earlier made an appearance. "Serena, you have an examination soon. We will need you to get prepared in the next few minutes. My apologies, gentleman, but you will have to leave," the nurse politely said, sounding as earnest and as sincere as anyone could be in that situation to Ash and Clemont.

Both the boys looked over at the nurse then at each other, and then finally to Serena.

"Don't worry about me. You boys just concentrate on having a good time out there," she said, swallowing the heavy lump in her throat. "That goes for you, too, Ash," she playfully said, pointing a teasing finger at her crush. "Don't let me let you down out there. Find a girl you like and have a great time out there tonight, okay?"

Ash paused for a moment and looked back out the window. Of all the festivals he'd been to, he had a great feeling about this one. Something as indefinable as the feeling in his heart gave him the most brilliant of ideas. Slowly the frown on his lips morphed into that same familiar smile Serena came to adore and cherish. "Find any girl I like and take her to the Festival, hm?" he whispered under his breath. "You can count on it, Serena." He grinned, and even with the tear in his eye, he looked as reassuring as ever to his female companion.

* * *

Darkness beckoned fast, and with it, the Festival erupted into a flurry of cheers and ecstasy. From her hospital bed, Serena forced her hands against her ears, trying to shun out the constant flairs of joy and cheers that not only kept her awake, but reduced her mind to an endless barrage of worrying thoughts.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_ she thought, cursing herself with a light smack against her forehead. _Why did I have to tell him to go find a girl? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?! _

She tossed and turned without the urge to sleep or be at peace ever crossing her mind.

_What if it's too late? What if he does find a girl out there?_

Her eyes widened exponentially. She could've imagined her at that very moment. Skin as clear and as rich as the beautiful dress she'd wear at the Festival, containing her gaze entirely on the raven-haired boy who won over the jealousy of all the other guys at the Festival. Not only that, but she was friendly, too. She'd be a Pokémon Professor or Breeder or she'd work at a Pokémon Centre or something cutesy and irresistible that screams the words 'I care'. The worst part came when Serena remembered she'd hear all about her that following morning.

Immediately, she remembered the beautiful girl featured on the leaflet and how she, when pitted against Serena's dwindling reflection in the mirror, was an unfair match to pit against.

She sat up and stared to her right where it took only one more look in the mirror to solidify her argument, observing at how that day's tests were the cruellest yet. They wanted to keep her alive for as long as possible, but ultimately, life felt as if it was slowly drifting away, inch by inch. The timer was ticking and numbers were going down faster than she was prepared for. Serena felt certain that her last regret would be telling Ash to find another girl, something she knew was going to unsettle her to the end.

_I guess I deserve every bit of this. Me and my stupid mouth have to get the first say in things_. _He can't…he wouldn't find someone, would he?_ she thought in a feeble attempt at trying to reassure herself to sanctuary. Imagining Ash with another girl dancing away at the Valentine's Day parade was both insane and the only thing on the young girl's mind.

Serena shook herself back to reality where in her thoughts she remained the craziest person in that hospital.

A few seconds later she was to realise, however, that she was only the second craziest person in that hospital.

"…Serena…? Hey, Serena…?" a quiet voice coupled with a light tap on the door shook the young girl to a state of alertness and a little bit of uncertainty.

"…Y-y-es? W-who is it…?" she replied, wincing a little and cowering under the sanctity of her duvet.

The door creaked open, revealing someone that surprised Serena for many reasons.

Not a nurse, nor a doctor or anyone from the hospital, but rather, a relatively handsome man dressed head to toe in black and white and a familiar child-like expression on his face.

"Ash? Ash!" she screamed, leaping out from her bed in a stumble as her weakened body dashed to embrace him. She pinched herself to confirm her reality and it wasn't simply a hallucination from the surplus of pills she'd taken.

"Err, hey," he shyly said. "Sorry to wake you like this, but it was the only thing I could think of," he added, giggling.

"Are you insane? It's far passed visiting hours. What if they catch you here? Actually, firstly, what are you even doing here? You should be at the Festival."

He stared intently for a moment at her. "That's the thing, Serena. You're our friend, and we wouldn't want to miss out on something as big as this without you now, would we? And besides, you said I should take any girl to the Festival, so I thought… I'd choose you," he said, murmuring the last few words as his cheeks began to redden a little.

Serena smirked. Even if she knew he never mentioned the words 'date', she knew it was a great leap in the right direction, despite the thought he was a little crazy for breaking into a hospital for her.

"But they said I wasn't allowed to leave. I'd get into a world of trouble if they found out."

"No need to worry, Serena," he proudly said with a wink. "We'd be back before you know it. So, what do you say? Are you in?"

The young girl didn't hesitate for another second. She beamed, turning around hastily and placing on a pair of comfy slippers the hospital provided her with. Looking back at the leaflet for the final time, she was far from the beautifully dressed girl on the cover, but then a moment of shyness struck her. Amidst the myriad of party-goers and prettily outfitted girls, she figured it wouldn't have been hard for many people to tell she'd just left the hospital, boasting the dull, light-bluish clothes they provided for her.

"Serena, are you okay?" Ash said, Serena's back facing against the raven-haired boy. "If you're not feeling alright, then we could just hang around here if it makes you happy," he suggested.

Serena took a deep breath and kept quiet for a moment.

"Oh, and it's quite cold outside too, so you're gonna need this," Ash quickly added, throwing a large black coat over the young girl, taking her aback with the short burst of surprise. She cuddled herself in his familiar scent, and in that moment, not only did she realise that his coat covered up most her body anyway, but it never really mattered what she wore so long as Ash was right by her side.

"Thanks, Ash," she quietly said, facing her friend with a wide, hopeful smile. "I guess you've done a great job in talking me into this. I'd feel bad putting all your effort to waste. So, let's go, shall we?"

"I'm glad we could count on you, Serena. First, you have to close your eyes and not open them until I say."

Serena obliged, and then next thing she felt was Ash's hand taking hold of hers and running out the room. A seemingly endless bombardment of catacombs with the same dreary colour made Ash's dash through the corridors look like feeble attempt at navigation. Eventually, a surprising breeze of wind and fresh air cushioned Serena's face.

"Okay. You can open them now," Ash said in an upbeat tone. Serena's first look into the outside world from another view but her window paved the scene for the Snowbelle City Valentine's Day Festival in all its beauty and majesty, now standing at the forefront of the Festival itself.

An explosion for the eyes was set before the young girl who awed and marvelled with her mouth agape at the picturesque snowy city, decorated to perfection with bright lights that hung from building to building, leading the way to the centre and Pièce de résistance of the entire event – a beautiful glass dancefloor in the shape of a Gracedia flower.

The crisp smell of snacks and that taste of the most luscious treats wafted through the air and through the open window where Serena's lust for the outside world and the festival only seemed more appealing. Her eyes darted sporadically at the innumerable sights and attractions. Commotion from hundreds scattered the streets, conversing with their dates by their sides. Even with her condition dragging her down, she felt a little bit of colour lighten up her cheeks.

"It's amazing. We're actually at the Festival!" she softly remarked, sounding as stunned and as shocked as she ever had been, her vision magnetized to the many fireworks that rained from the skies. Turning around, she saw an open window kept slightly ajar for Serena's return – a feeling that unsettled her deeply. "You climbed through a window to come get me to go to the Festival?"

Ash beamed, and with a hearty chuckle, he remarked, "You bet! Now you don't need to worry about not getting back. I'll help you climb back in so you don't get caught later."

Serena froze for the moment, not because of the snow, but rather, the idea that freedom and the opportunity to spend the remaining days of her life outside the hospital were not only possible, but seemed more appealing than ever.

_Do I really want to go back?_ she thought. Her condition induced a crippling weakness upon her and it wasn't something the doctors were able to cure, so why stay if it's only going to delay the unescapable? She then looked up to Ash, the guy who helped her get out. Even if his intention was to take her back to the hospital, being by his side and spending her last few days with him was the more favourable option.

"You okay, Serena? You look a little distant," Ash remarked, waving a hand over her eyes where she quickly blinked back into reality.

"I'm fine," she giggled. "Just a little impressed you did all that for me."

"Well, if it makes you happy, then it's not a problem," Ash replied with a short laugh. "C'mon. Bonnie and Clemont should be around here somewhere."

Holding tightly against Ash's arm as they paraded through and amidst the party-goers, shielding herself from the questionable looks she received. She stood out quite a lot, being one of the only girls to not be wearing a dress, but rather, a coat that clearly looked larger than her.

"I feel really out of place," Serena shyly admitted.

"No need to be shy, Serena. I think it suits you," Ash jokingly said with a light tease. "And Bonnie said if I tried guessing a girl's size and I got it wrong, they'd probably kill me. I didn't like my odds, so I improvised."

"Smart move, Ash. She's not kidding either. Girls viciously attack when you get their size wrong," she giggled, feeling a little more confidence than before.

"Ash! Serena! Over here!" a sudden call from the distance caught onto both Serena and Ash who looked over to see the source of the call – a young, chirpy girl standing with as wide a smile as a young girl could summon next to her older brother.

"Clemont! Bonnie!" Serena called. The young, chirpy girl in particular didn't take another second to react, dashing towards Serena with the look of ecstasy in her eyes.

"Serena!" she said, hugging her older, female friend. "It's so lonely without you around. And I'm sorry I couldn't see you today, I…"

"It's quite all right, Bonnie," Serena said, patting her travelling companion's head. "It's wonderful to finally see you again. You've been looking after the boys in my absence, hm?"

"You bet! Ash has been working as hard as ever, and since it's Valentine's Day, I'm going to find Clemont a wife-

"I really don't think I'm ready for that," Clemont said, trying to cloud any doubts in the party's minds. "Ash told us of his plan to get you out and see the Festival. It's nice to see it worked and it's even better to see you outside the hospital for once."

Serena smiled. "I couldn't be happier myself," she said. "I'm sorry you have to stay in Snowbelle City because of me."

"Don't be. Where Bonnie and I are from it hardly ever snows! It's a nice change, and we able to make it to the Valentine's Day Festival, too."

"That's right. Not to mention it's nice that we don't have to keep on travelling for once," Bonnie remarked.

* * *

The group continued to converse for a while, catching up with one another and giving time for the party to get into full swing. Leaving Ash and Serena alone, Bonnie took Clemont to a whole bunch of girls she had found over the course of her time at the Festival, embarrassing her brother for her own satisfaction.

In the meantime, slaloming their way amidst the crowded streets, Serena looked captivated at the variations of food and culture the snowy city possessed. Everything she could think of, she could see, and everything she saw looked delicious. Vibrant colours and the most brilliant of creations expressed through the most enchanting of items were sold at the Festival.

"You know what, that grummy hospital food is really as bad as they say it is," Serena said, her mouth crammed to the brink with all sorts of miscellaneous treats and snacks. "It has absolutely nothing on this real-world food."

Sitting on a bench at the edge of the Festival, Serena sat with Ash under the enchantment of the stars and the barrage of fireworks that consistently caught the eyespot of many a visitor at Snowbelle City.

All in the meantime, Serena's constant bombardment of questions sank her mind into a whirlwind of dilemmas regarding whether or not she should go back to the hospital after the Festival, living her remaining days on a hospital bed, and submitting to the two greatest forces that dictated her life, fate and destiny.

Even with the thoughts plaguing her mind, something felt much more important to her, and that was the boy sitting by her side.

"I know I haven't said much about it yet, but I'm really glad you came back for me, Ash," she said, as heartfelt as she could be. "It's tough spending day after day in that hospital."

"You don't like it there, do you?" Ash suspected, his expression serious for once. "I understand if you didn't."

Serena smirked. "You know something? I'm not afraid of death," she said, brave as ever with her headstrong expression making Ash feel proud. "I'm just afraid I haven't lived long enough to do the things I've wanted to do, say the things I've wanted to say. Each day is a routine for me now. I wake up and I chug down a load of pills and they do tests and examinations on me to see if they can make me better. It never works, though. I've suspected fate and destiny always had that plan for me the whole time, you know?"

Ash thought deeply for a moment, handing her a hot beverage to keep her cozy in the snowy conditions. "If it helps, we could visit you more. No doubt you have to get lonely in that place sometimes," he sweetly said. She held her hands tightly against a mug of hot cocoa, the sweet embracing smell of the chocolate rising from the mug to her nose, sending the young girl's insides into a pleasant warmth, like a gentle, warm hug. "Even if visiting hours are restricted, we'll find a way. As for fate and destiny, I can't say I know much about them," he said, a little intrigued himself.

A moment of silence stunned the two of them in place for the while.

"Say, Ash…" Serena slowly said, gazing wide-eyed at the crystal dancefloor. "Do you want to dance? Only for a little while."

Ash paused for a second. "I don't really know how to dance."

The young girl turned her head towards him for second, and with the softest smile she could muster, she said, "I could teach you, if you'd like."

She giggled, leaping up off the bench and holding her hand out to Ash, who seemed more than happy to take hold. She skipped to the dancefloor with Ash in hand, placing one hand on his waist and the other in her hand.

"Take a deep breath, and follow my lead," she said, looking up at his eyes. Ash obliged, constantly switching glances between his own feet and Serena. Serena, on the other hand, took to the stage like a natural, waltzing and gliding like a graceful swan, her view entirely fixed on Ash's auburn eyes as she fell deep into his hypnotic gaze.

Even after every stumble or misstep, they couldn't help but laugh and reconcile after each other's faults whilst the rhythmic music serenaded them from the background under the watchful eyes of the stars that scattered the navy empyrean. She felt as if herself and Ash were the only ones there on that dancefloor and that everything and every problem in the world ceased to exist.

"You know, Ash, you're pretty good," she playfully said. "Kind of wish I taught you earlier."

Ash smirked. "It's because I had such a great teacher."

She stopped for a moment, smiling with her lips reaching from ear to ear. She then let go his hand, wrapping his arms around him instead.

"There are things I can't avoid in my life that burden me, but the thing that burdens me the most is something that's been a part of me for quite a long time, Ash," she said, her hands sweating and her eyes shaking restlessly, "And it's you…"

Ash froze, his breathing increasing rapidly.

_Say it! You have to say it! _Her thoughts began to chime inside, incessantly persistent and encouraging.

Serena paused for a moment. "If I leave this world soon, there's two things I want to tell you. The f-first is that I…" she stuttered, the tenseness of the moment beginning to overpower her. She lowered her head for a second, taking a quick glance at Ash who simply stared at her with a smile. The young girl took a deep breath and focused her eyes intently below her, deciding that if ever there was a moment, now was the time. "I regret not being in this world longer, because… that means I w-wouldn't get the chance to spend more time with a guy I love the most…"

An instant calamity of red crashed against her cheeks, burning her insides in a flaming passion, her heart pounding out of her chest and her legs shaking violently, converting her attention to the ground beneath her. Every second following felt like a minute. Every passing sound and thought in her head began to drone on restlessly.

"…Please say something, Ash," she begged, still not able to summon the courage to the guy she just confessed to.

Eventually, Ash did respond, but not something she was expecting. "And what was the other thing you wanted to say…?"

Serena couldn't take the words out her mouth, taking many deep breaths before she regained her composure, her focus entirely dedicated to the floor beneath her. "I w-w-wanted to know… Why did you go back for me instead of asking out another girl like I suggested?"

Ash didn't reply for a moment, placing his arms around her. He thought deeply for a second, remaining in complete silence as a tear began to well up in his eye. "Because I've never really lost anyone b-before," he maturely said, his voice shaking slightly and tightening his embrace on the young girl. "I don't know any other way to say this, but I like you… in a way a lot more than just a friend. I don't know anyone else I've ever felt this way with before, and I was told that if that if someone special isn't going to be around for that much longer, you're meant to treat them to the world before they leave," he said rather quickly, immediately taking a deep breath afterwards.

Serena instantly stopped and looked up at Ash, a blush radiating through the dark and her eyes teary and streaming down her cheeks. She let out a short laugh and with the most radiant of smiles, she held tightly on to Ash.

Those few moments were defined in a single second for Serena. She held on tight to her hero, her head pressed against his warm chest. She felt every beat from his heart synchronise with hers in that moment.

"Has anyone ever told you you're the best," Serena giggled, standing on her toes to give Ash a light peck on the cheek. The two both stared at each other with silly grins on their face, laughing at one another. "Thank you for this, Ash. I really mean it," she said, embracing him again and rocking side-to-side with an ecstatic smile immovable on her face.

They kept silent and within each other's hold for the remainder of the night as the Festival began to become sparser. After a while, something didn't feel right within Serena, something that began to bother her to no end – the thought of having to return back to the hospital and the forces that caused her internal feud.

On one side, she saw the architects of fate and destiny planning every second, every moment of her life, deciding the future for Serena, and on the other side, she saw her own free will battling the undesirable future she was bestowed upon. The combat that rained hell on her body for the last few days continued to brew, and the familiar sinking feeling rested within her stomach once more just as her will to fight against the architects increased rapidly.

"Serena, are you feeling okay?" Ash suddenly said, feeling the girl in his arms shake. "You're not cold, are you?"

Serena didn't reply, but rather, looked up at Ash with a sullen gloom. In the moment that followed, she felt as confident as ever to triumph over fate and destiny who designed her future so that she'd enter the light in a hospital bed.

"Ash," she began, "I don't want to go back to the hospital," Serena bluntly said.

Ash took a step back for a second. "What do you mean?"

"I can't go back. I mean, you have shown me that the outside world is not only beautiful because I have friends there, there's colour and decent food, but because you're there, Ash. Back at the hospital they only plan to prolong my death, and it hurts knowing each day is going to be more painful than the previous," she said, bursting into a flood of tears. "I can't go back. I just can't!"

"But you have to go back."

"Why? It's not like I want to spend the rest of my life weak and helpless in a bed."

"But what if they do find a way? If I had it my way I wouldn't want you to go back, but when they find out you're not there, it's not only yourself, but I'm going to be in a world of trouble, too," Ash said as he tried to reason. "But… I can't let you suffer, I guess…" he suddenly said.

Even inside the raven-haired boy, a conflict brewed between taking her back to the hospital and running away with her entirely.

"What if you get hurt? I won't be able to help you or look after you if something happens. You know that, right? I want to spend every last moment with you, but those moments won't last nearly as long if you're not at the hospital."

Serena shook her head, sniffing. "It's not fair, is it? I'm so sorry, Ash, but if you want to take me back to that hospital," she began, taking a large step back, "…you'll have to catch me first." And with that, she leapt from the dancefloor and ran down the streets with Ash following shortly behind.

"Serena, wait up! Serena!" Ash called from behind, his voice becoming quieter and quieter as she passed through a snowy woodland.

She felt a power within her course through her veins and into her legs, the adrenaline energizing her to a level of control over her body she hadn't experienced in a while. She felt alive, and with it, she felt her crushing foot overpower her original planned future.

The euphoric feeling quickly faded, however, and she was once again reminded of her condition with a stumble to the snowy surface. Her legs began shake violently as her body fell to the floor with the inducing force crushing her insides. After every cough and splutter, she struggled to take a breath as her entire body temperature was reduced to a numbing, cold feeling. All her senses began to slow down, and with as much energy as she could summon, she tried to call for help.

"…Ash…" Serena squeaked.

She cursed herself, not only for being hardly able to hear even her own feeble voice, but her own actions that caused this. She tried to rise, her helpless arms and legs struggling to support her own weight. In that instance, it felt she beat fate and destiny for a second, even if her end came sooner than expected.

_I deserve every second of this… How could I have been stupid enough to run away?_ she thought. _I'm so sorry, Ash. I should've listened to you. If I had listened, I would've been able to see you for at least another day. I know it's too late to change anything, but I thank you for being there for me tonight_.

Her teeth to vibrate. With one final breath, her eyes closed, opening the gates for a sea of darkness.

* * *

Outside the windowpane, an early start summoned the attention of many hundreds of men and women to take down the Snowbelle City Valentine's Day Festival décor including the Gracedia flower-shaped dancefloor. Typical for the coldest city of the Kalos region, that day began like all the others did: a downpour of snow that refreshed the landscape once more, fresh from the antics of last night.

The hospital room that overlooked yesterday's parade was warm, however. Just to the side, a fresh bouquet of flowers added some much needed colour to the room and a young girl on the verge of her life rested, her body connected and attached to many machines. Most notable of all, a heart rate monitor showed the girl was alive, the beeping noise sounding off every few seconds with the visible bump in the line to show that.

Slowly, the girl began to wake with a single eye forcing itself open.

"I'm… still alive…?" Serena delicately said, looking at how white her skin had turned. Her last memory of trying to defy her fate began to return to her, although instead of feeling sad, she smirked and shook her head. "I guess you can't fight a losing battle, can you?" she said to herself as the heart rate monitor told her all she needed to know about her current situation. "Least I have no more time to try anything stupid like that again…"

Her attention then caught the sight of a young male by her bedside, sleeping with his head resting on the side of his bed, his light snore both charming and funny. His dark hair was all rustled. He looked worn down and sapped of all energy and strength, his peaceful soporific state caressing and warming up the young girl's heart simply by being in her presence.

"You took me back here, didn't you?" she softly said, expecting no reply. She ran her hand through his thick air, the feeling in her hands beginning to numb. "I was a stupid girl to not listen to you, Ash, but now that you're by my side for this, you've made me the happiest girl in the entire region. I tried to run away from the avoidable, but I'm glad I can leave peacefully knowing I've told you what I've needed to tell you."

She took one final look at the heart rate monitor and felt the drop and decline in the beating of her heart. Ready as ever, she couldn't help but cry a little.

"You know, I used to dream we'd be together forever, Ash. But after all you've done for me, I feel as if that dream had come true. Thank you for letting me love you, Ash… I certainly was a lucky girl to have a special, special guy like you in her life. I hope we will be together again, one day, hm? Maybe on the other side…"

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read. I had mixed feelings about it and was a little scared to post it, but I needed to get the idea out of the system before I try and mould it into another holiday instead.**

**In case anyone was interested, I have no more oneshots planned, but I'm in the very slow process of updating **_**Jirachi's Wish**_** with two more chapters in the manufacturing stage. **

**Again, thank you, and have a wonderful Valentine's Day ^_^ **


End file.
